There's Something About Fred
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots about Fred! Always in a pairing but some romantic some platonic. 1. Fred/Luna (plat)


**Author's Note: I apologise for the lateness! I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **GGE - The Lady Rogue -** Fred/Luna; (dialogue) "Stop right there!"

 **Hogwarts Assignments - Muggle Art -** Task 2 - Write about something good happening on a starry night

 **Insane House Challenge -** Location - Hogsmeade Station

 **365 Prompts -** 115\. (emotion) upset

 **Creative Collection -** Fred/Luna; (dialogue) "That is definitely not true."/"Of course it is. [Name] said so."

 **Caffeine Awareness Month -** 10\. Cappucino - write a fic with only 2 characters

 **Scavenger Hunt -** Apple, stag, "you've got it wrong!"

 **Writing Club - Book Club -** Alex Ridgemont: (character) Luna Lovegood; (word) miscommunication; (object) camera

 **Writing Club - Showtime -** (word) Understandable

 **Writing Club - Count Your Buttons -** (object) Camera; (dialogue) "Right. I knew that."; (word) Moon

 **Writing Club - A Year in Entertainment -** (word) Dust

 **Writing Club - Television Show of the Month -** Tara Maclay: (character) Luna Lovegood; (item) skirt; (action) hugging

 **Writing Club - Sophie's Shelf -** Euphoria, satisfaction, pulse, nibble, molten, deep

 **Word Count: 759**

* * *

New Encounters

"They won't hurt you, you know."

The voice was gentle and airy, touched with a mystic edge, but it still sent Fred's pulse skittering as it shook him from his revive. He spun on his heel to face the intrusion, noticing a young Ravenclaw girl. She had hair like molten moonlight and wide eyes and he thought he recognised her as someone Ginny talked to.

Fred realised he was staring. "Well, that is definitely not true."

"Of course it is," she told him her light tone firm. "Newt Scamander said so."

"Right. I knew that." He scratched the back of his neck and looked around; Hogsmeade platform was dark and deserted making him frown. Just how long had he been staring at that thing? It had been twilight when they had departed the train and now stars twinkled down at him from above. The others were long gone, his twin not sparing a second for his babbling, and the feast would surely be well underway. He looked over his shoulder once, studying the creature, before turning back to the girl. "Y-you can see them too?"

She smiled, brushing dust off the front of her skirt. He noticed a camera hanging around her neck, a pair of interesting looking glasses clipped to the strap. "Of course I can see them. I've always been able to see them."

Fred regarded her curiously. "Why can I see them all of a sudden but everyone else I ask looks at me like I'm mad. I'm not, am I? Mad that is."

She tilted her head. "You're just as sane as I am." For some reason that wasn't as reassuring as she meant it to be. Her eyes flicked behind him and a wave of upset flowed across her features, dimming her smile. "They are creatures of death," she told him. "Not because they cause death, no they are gentle and harmless creatures really, but because you can only see them once you have witnessed death."

A memory nibbled at his conscious, the sight of the stag in the woods behind the Burrow. It had been caught in some sort of crude trap. The majestic creature had whined pitifully, it's deep brown eyes filled with pain and terror; Fred had been unable to help it. Too young to practice magic outside of school, too far to call for help. There hadn't been time anyway, only moments after discovering the stag it had perished. He had seen the life leave it.

Lost in the memory, Fred hadn't noticed her approach until she slid a small, warm hand into his and began tugging him toward the creature. At first he resisted, "stop right there!" he implored her, unwilling to approach the creature but she wouldn't stop. Her bravery was inspiring, and for a moment he questioned the red and gold of his own house, in the face of this Ravenclaw's determination. She threw him a look over her shoulder, full of encouragement and euphoria, as she drew up to the beast and released his hand.

Fred looked at the black creature. It was the size and build of a horse, but with leathery looking skin stretched thin over a skeletal frame. Not to mention the enormous wings. "It's understandable of course, but you've got it all wrong in your head. They only look scary, it's the only defense they have. They wouldn't hurt a fly really, it's all just miscommunication and judging books by their covers. Or Thestrals by their colours really."

"They're called Thestrals?" he asked, watching in mild disbelief as she withdrew an apple from somewhere and approached it's head. Much like a horse would, it's top lip engulfed the offering and it made a noise of approval, using it's head to but at the girl, hoping for more. Fred couldn't help but laugh as she stumbled, a sound she echoed throwing him a look of satisfaction. She wrapped her arms around the Thestral's neck, resting her cheek against the warm skin.

Hesitantly, he reached out and placed a hand flat against it's side. The thestral shifted and snorted, but did not rear or do anything threatening. The ball of tension in his chest eased and he stroked it. The skin was surprisingly soft and pleasant to touch. He felt a wave of happiness follow the relief and looked to see the girl smiling dreamily at him.

"I told you so," she said simply. No malice or gloating in her tone.

"Who are you?" he asked incredulously.

"Luna," she smiled. "Luna Lovegood."

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
